Draco And Hermione
by Gradient3051
Summary: I'm new here, sorry if it's not up to usual standards ); So this first section has the first glimpse of Hermione's and Draco's relationship, which I thought would have been brilliant in the actual books - Enjoy ;D
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts corridors were dark. Most of the students slept peacefully, and the teachers patrolling the corridors only went out occasionally; preferring the warmth of the staff room. But not for Draco Malfoy.

He stepped out of the Slytherin Common Room, and began his journey up to the Gryffindor's Tower, without being intercepted by Filch. He knew that he must meet her, explain his feelings. She thought that he was coming to boast, but he knew that she'd show up.

Eventually, he arrived. She'd told him the password earlier, foolish perhaps, but maybe she had feelings for him too. Maybe that's why she was meeting him at all. Shaking his head, he whispered, 'nimbus' to the portrait, and it opened. Summoning up his courage, he stepped in.

There she stood, her arms crossed, her eyebrows narrowed in what seemed to be aggressiveness, but what he knew to be anticipation. But he couldn't help but notice other aspects of her too.

Her long legs, her heart-shaped face. He knew that his father would disapprove of him going anywhere near a muggleborn, but Hermione, she was something special.

"And what, do you want?" Hermione asked, her mouth tight. Malfoy stood there for a moment, then said,  
"Hermione.. I..."  
"Yes!" She snapped, "have come here to taunt me about what a mudblood I am, to sneer that I am a Gryffindor."  
Draco looked bemused almost, this was not the Hermione he expected. He had expected the quiet, calm Hermione. Not this fierce goddess who seemed to tower above him, looking down on him.

"No, actually. I haven't." Draco said, stepping forward. Hermione gasped quietly, realisation flashing across her face briefly. "Every day, I've regretted who I am. What my father's made be become." He stepped forward again. "I've regretted that I couldn't be in the same house as you, go to the same classes as you, be friends with you and smile with you.."

Hermione's face softened, and her arms fell to behind her sides. God, she was too cute for her own good. "I.. I wish I could become a new person. To keep you happy, to make you happy." Then overcome with passion, he kissed her.


	2. In The Common Room

Hermione's eyes widened, and she stepped back a little. But Draco had gotten this far, and he wasn't going to give up. Slowly, passionately, he kissed her, as softly as he could.

Eventually she melted into him, leaning against his chest and kissing him back.

Draco never believed this would ever happen, ever could happen. Slowly, he slid his hand up her skirt, but then all his dreams shattered.

The red-head, the blood-traitor Weasley, came bombing down the stairs. Catching sight of Draco and Hermione, his ears started to go bright red, and his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell... OI HARRY!" Draco stood there, rooted to the spot, as Harry came down the stairs too.  
"Why's Malfoy in here?" Hermione looked from Draco to Ron, then Harry To Draco. Slowly, she walked over to Harry And Ron, then lowered herself into an armchair.

Of course. Of course she would always choose them over him. It would always be the three best friends, and Draco was out of the conclusion all together.

Ron narrowed then said, "he was kissing Hermione..." Harry turned to look at Draco in such a way that he could had never imagined possible.  
"YOU!" and suddenly he was on Draco, fighting him.

Draco tried to resist, push Harry off him. But soon the red-head was there too, and they both punched and hit him. Draco cried for the first time, then. It wasn't the physical pain, it was the emotional.

He could imagine Hermione laughing and cheering them on, and he was weighed down by shame. His pride was broken, he had never gone anywhere without Crabbe or Goyle, and Potter and the red-head were sure to tell their friends, laugh it all away.

Draco titled his head and got a glimpse of Hermione through the bodies of Harry and Ron. She was curled up in the armchair crying silently, and she caught Draco's eye, and mouthed, "I'm so sorry."


End file.
